


Naruto: The High School Days

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Battle, Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Kissing, Language, Ninja, Sleepovers, Training, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school and starts his freshman year at the Konoha High School. How will things go for him?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 8





	1. The Morning

**Chapter 1: The Morning**

**"Honey, is Naruto up yet?"** Minato asked as he was reading the daily paper.

**"(Sigh) I'll go check."** Kushina said as she headed for the stairs.

**"(Chuckle) He's going to be late for his first day of high school."** Minato said to himself.

***Meanwhile, in Naruto's room...**

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!

**Naruto: Snoring**

**"Naruto, your alarm is going off again. It's time to get up. Naruto? NARUTO!!??"** Kurama yelled from inside Naruto.

**"WAAHH!!! WOAH!!"** Naruto yelled as he fell from his bed and onto the floor.

**"Are you awake now, Naruto?"** Kurama asked.

**"HYAH!"** Naruto yelled as he picked up one of his Kunai knives from the floor and threw it at his alarm clock, breaking it.

**"What the? Naruto, why would you do that!?"** Kurama asked.

**"Heh, heh, nailed it!"** Naruto said as he smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

*Door opens

**"Naruto!? Are you awake now-NARUTO!!"** Kushina yelled as she saw Naruto's broken alarm clock.

**"Oh great, here comes the scolding."** Kurama said. 

**"Naruto, did you break your alarm clock again!?"** Kushina asked.

**"Uh... no!"** Naruto said.

**"Naruto, that's the 20th alarm clock you've destroyed this week! And it's only MONDAY!"** Kushina cried. 

**"Gee, sorry mom. I just got excited."** Naruto said.

**"Yeah, you got so excited you threw a knife at your alarm clock to shut it up instead of simply pressing the snooze bar."** Kurama said.

**"Shut up, Kurama!"** Naruto said. 

**"And what did Kurama have to say?"** Kushina asked.

**"Who cares? Anyway, why did I have to wake up now?"** Naruto asked.

**"Have you forgotten? Naruto, today's the first day of high school."** Kushina said. 

**"Wait, really?"** Naruto asked.

**"Yes, really. And you're already going to be late."** Kushina said.

**"Oh shoot! I gotta get dressed and get out of here!"** Naruto cried as he ran to his closet.

**"Breakfast is ready downstairs, so once your dressed, come downstairs and eat."** Kushina said as he left the room and closed the door behind her. 

Naruto dug through his closet and pulled out his trusty orange and black jacket with his orange pants. Naruto grinned as he finally got suited up for his day. 

**"Heh, heh, and last but not least."** Naruto said as he opened his drawer and pulled out his blue ninja headband that he got in grade school. **"It's a bit tight on my head, but hey it fits still."** Naruto said.

**"Whatever, let's get downstairs and eat so we can get out of this house."** Kurama said.

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever."** Naruto said as he grabbed his backpack and packed up his essentials and then headed downstairs. 

**"Well, well, looks who's finally awake."** Minato said as he saw Naruto coming down the stairs.

**"Yeah, good morning to you too, dad."** Naruto said sarcastically.

**"(Laughs) I'm joking, good morning son."** Minato said.

**"Thanks, dad. So, uh, what's for breakfast?"** Naruto asked.

**"Well, since today is your first day of high school, I decided to cook your favorite."** Kushina said.

**"(Gasp) really, mom!?"** Naruto asked excitedly.

**"That's right, Naruto. I made you a nice bowl of ramen with a side of fried eggs."** Kushina said as she pulled out a chair for Naruto to sit.

**"Alright! You're the best! Thanks mom!"** Naruto said as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

**"How very nice of you. Now eat up so you can get going. You don't want to be late."** Kushina said.

**"You got it!"** Naruto said as he proceeded to gobble up his breakfast.

**"(Chuckle) Wow, that was fast."** Minato said.

**"Heh, heh, believe it, dad!"** Naruto said. 

**"Good job, sweetie. Are you all packed up and ready to go?"** Kushina asked.

**"You bet! I'll be heading out now. I'll see you guys later after school."** Naruto said. 

**"Okay, bye son. Study hard and do well."** Minato said as he got up and walked to the door with Naruto.

**"Sure thing, dad."** Naruto said.

**"Have a good day, sweetie."** Kushina said as she hugged and kissed Naruto.

**"Yeah, yeah, mom."** Naruto said.

**"Alright sport, get out of here, you don't to be late."** Minato said.

**"Heh, heh, Oh I'll be on time! Believe it! Bye guys!"** Naruto said as he ran out the front door and began making his way to school.

**"Bye, Naruto!"** Kushina called.

**"Bye, son."** Minato called.

**"BYE GUYS!"** Naruto called back as he continued running.

**"(Giggle) He's just like you when you were younger."** Kushina said as she leaned against Minato.

**"(Chuckle) Well, he IS my son."** Minato said as he hugged his wife. 

**"You think he'll be okay?"** Kushina asked.

**"What? Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Kurama's got his back if he needs the help."** Minato said.

**"I hope everything goes well for him."** Kushina said.

**"So do I, honey. So do I."** Minato said as they watched Naruto run. 


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto arrives at the Konoha High School

**Chapter 2: The First Day of School**

Naruto continued running until he eventually rounded a corner. After he rounded the corner, Naruto stopped running and just began to walk his way to school and take in the sights of his village. 

***Naruto Soundtrack Fooling Mode music playing**

Naruto walked through the village and saying hi to the locals.

**"Hey, Jimmy my man."** Naruto said 

**Jimmy: Hello, Naruto!**

**"Ayy, my man, how's the wife and kids?"** Naruto asked another villager.

**Villager: Hi, Naruto.**

Naruto did this for a while longer until he past by one of his favorite places in the whole village, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto smiled and walked into the restaurant. 

**"Hmm? Ah, Naruto, what a surprise."** the owner said.

**"Hey, Old Man Teuchi. Nice to see you."** Naruto said. 

**"It's nice to see you as well, but isn't it a bit early in the morning for your ramen?"** Teuchi asked. 

**"Oh yeah, well I'm not here for ramen. Just thought I'd drop in and say hi."** Naruto said. 

**"Oh, well hello Naruto."** Teuchi said with a chuckle.

**"Heh, heh, we'll I'll see you around. I'll be back later this afternoon for my ramen, believe it!"** Naruto said as he left the restaurant and continued walking.

**"(Chuckle) I bet you will, Naruto."** Teuchi said to himself. 

Naruto kept on walking happily through the village, completely forgetting he was at risk of being late on his first day of school. Thankfully, he had Kurama with him. Then again, they were pretty much stuck with each other. 

**"Hey, Naruto, I hate to interrupt your morning walk, but have you forgotten that we are running late to class?"** Kurama asked.

**"Oh shoot you're right! I gotta get to school before it's too late!"** Naruto said as he began to dash to school. 

**10 minutes later...**

After running as fast as he could, Naruto finally made it to the Konoha High School.

**"Heh, heh, made it!"** Naruto said. 

**"That may be true, but you still have only have 10 minutes before your class starts."** Kurama said.

**"Yeah, so what? That's plenty of time."** Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

**"True, but you still need to collect your textbooks and find your homeroom class. And this school doesn't look very easy to navigate through."** Kurama said.

**"... Shit! No! NO!"** Naruto yelled as he ran inside the school.

Naruto dashed through the doors and ran straight to the front desk. 

**"Hey, hey!! Yeah, hu, so where do I get my textbooks for the classes I'm taking?"** Naruto asked the front desk person very quickly.

**"Um, you can get those from the cafeteria."** The front desk person said. 

**"Where is the cafeteria!?"** Naruto asked.

**"Down the hall to the left."** The front desk person said.

**"Sweet, thanks man!"** Naruto said as he dashed to the cafeteria. 

**"That must be the new kid."** The front desk person said. 

As Naruto was making his way to the cafeteria, he pushed passed a lot of students, knocking their books down and almost causing people to fall over. 

**"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!"** Naruto said as he pushed past students on his way to the cafeteria.

**Student 1: Hey, watch it!**

**Student 2: What's the rush new kid?**

**"Sorry about that! I don't want to be late!"** Naruto said.

A few minutes later, Naruto burst through the cafeteria doors and looked around. On the far right of the cafeteria, Naruto spotted a table with a group of adults sitting there with a bunch of textbooks on the table. Naruto ran over to the table and slammed his hands down on the table, startling the teachers. 

**"Found it! Alright let's see,"** Naruto said as he took a piece of paper out of his backpack and read it. **"Okay, so I need this one, this one, this one, this one, that one, and that one. Oh, and that one too."** Naruto said as he took the books he needed for his classes.

**"Uh, hey kid, classes don't start for another-."** a teacher said before Naruto cut him off.

**"Sorry, no time to chat, I gotta go, thanks bye!"** Naruto said as he shoved the books into his backpack and then ran off. 

**"New kid sure is in such a hurry even though he's got plenty of time before class starts."** a teacher said. 

Naruto ran back to the front desk to find out where his class was. Naruto made it to the front as fast as he could. 

**"Hey yo, sensei, where do I find out where my class is?"** Naruto asked.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"** The front desk person asked.

**"Yep, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"** Naruto said.

**"Very well, your class is here on the first floor then."** The front desk person said. 

**"How do I get there?"** Naruto asked. 

**"Go down the hall, take a left, 2 rights, then one more left, last door on the right."** the front desk person replied. 

**"Thanks, bye!"** Naruto said as he ran for his classroom. 

**"Naruto, don't go too fast or you might crash into someone."** Kurama said.

**"Shut up, Kurama! You were the one who was telling me about being late and stuff."** Naruto said in his head.

**"Well yes, but that doesn't mean you have to become reckless."** Kurama said. 

**"Whatever, man."** Naruto said in his head.

As Naruto was running to his class, other students were standing outside the classroom and chatting with each other. Among them was a group of four girls, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuga. Also with them was a group of seven guys; Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, and Rock Lee.

**"Oh please, Forehead, you and I both know that's not true. You're just plain stupid."** Ino said.

**"Shut up, Ino Pig. You shouldn't be talking."** Sakura said. 

**"Hey, girls, can you two not fight for like at least 5 minutes? I mean geez, it's every day with you two."** Tenten said. 

**"I agree. We're supposed to be friends."** Hinata said. 

**"Well, maybe if SOMEONE wasn't such an idiot, maybe we would be more friendly to each other."** Sakura said. 

**"Shut up, bitch!"** Ino yelled.

**"Oh my god! You know, if you both acted as respectful the way we are with our boyfriends, MAYBE you two would get along better. Keyword there is, 'maybe'."** Tenten said. 

**"Sucks for Sakura, because she doesn't have a boyfriend. Stupid loser."** Ino said. 

**"Are you saying Hinata's a stupid loser too?"** Sakura asked.

**"What? No. I didn't even say Hinata's name. You stupid idiot."** Ino said.

**"Wait, wait, hold on, is that who I think it is?"** Sakura asked as she pointed to a guy that was walking down the hall.

**"Oh my god, is that Sasuke?"** Ino asked. 

**"I think it is. I haven't seen him since middle school."** Tenten said.

**"Hey remember when we used to all swoon over him?"** Ino asked.

**"Yeah, that was back in grade school. Except for you Hinata."** Tenten said.

**"I know I have a boyfriend and all, but I have to admit, he still looks as good as ever."** Ino said. 

**"I'd have to agree with you on that."** Tenten said. 

**"I'd say he's gotten a lot more hotter than he was before."** Sakura said.

**"I have to be honest though, I'm not too sad that I didn't end up with him."** Tenten said. 

**"Same, I mean he's hot and all, but he is pretty emo at times."** Ino said. 

**"Eh, whatever. What about you, Hinata? What do you think about him now?"** Sakura asked.

**"Well, I think he's cool and all, but he's just not my type. Never really has been."** Hinata said.

**"Really?"** Sakura asked.

**"Well, I have nothing against him or anything. It's just he's kind of scary."** Hinata said.

**"Well, she's not wrong, I mean have you ever seen Sasuke smile?"** Ino asked.

**"Who cares? Huh? Hey, look at that clown, who is that?"** Sakura asked as she saw Naruto running from the opposite hallway.

**"Don't know, I've never seen him before in my life."** Tenten said.

**"Must be that new kid the teachers keep talking about."** Ino said.

**"Hmm?"** Hinata said as she saw Naruto approaching. **"Naruto-Kun? Is that him? It's been so long since I've last seen him."** Hinata thought to herself. 

**"Man oh man, I'm going to be late."** Naruto thought to himself.

**"Naruto, slow down. You might crash."** Kurama said.

**"Shut it, will you?"** Naruto said to Kurama.

As Naruto was running, he wasn't looking where he was going and he was on a collision course with Sasuke. Sasuke also wasn't looking so he and Naruto were going to crash. Sure enough, a few moments later, Naruto and Sasuke smacked right into each other and fell to the ground. 

**"Ow!"** Naruto said.

**"Ugh! Ow!"** Sasuke said. 

**Naruto and Sasuke: "Ugh, my head. Huh? HEY! YOU!"**

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and pressed their foreheads together as they glared at each other. The other students gathered around to see what was going on. After a few moments of glaring at each other, Naruto and Sasuke backed away from each other, but continued to glare at each other.

**"Watch where you're going, new kid."** Sasuke said. 

**"New kid!? I have a name you know!"** Naruto said.

**"Hmph, does it look like I care? Cause I really don't, loser."** Sasuke said. 

**"Loser!? Who do you think you are!?"** Naruto asked.

**"Doesn't matter who I am. But just so you won't bother me later, the name's Sasuke; Sasuke Uchiha."** Sasuke said as he began walking away towards his classroom. 

**"Heh, heh, you have no right to call me a loser, Sausage."** Naruto said as he grinned. 

**"What did you just call me?"** Sasuke asked as he turned around to face Naruto.

**"Yeah, that's right, I called you Sausage. Sausage Uchima!"** Naruto said as he laughed at him.

The other students were muttering about how shocking it was for someone to be making fun of Sasuke of all people. Then, in an instant, Sasuke seemingly warped over in front of Naruto and stared at him dead in the eye.

**"You can shut your mouth, you goofball."** Sasuke said.

**"(Shoves him) Screw you!"** Naruto said as he shoved Sasuke back. 

**Students: (All Gasp)**

**"No one's ever stood up to Sasuke before!"** Sai said.

**"Who is this kid?"** Kiba asked.

**"I don't know but he's pretty brave and pretty reckless, I'll give him that."** Shikamaru said.

**"Whatever, you're not worth the trouble. Stay out of my way, loser."** Sasuke said as he walked into his classroom. 

**"Nah, you stay out of my way, Sausage!"** Naruto yelled after him. **"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!"** Naruto yelled as he ran to the last door at the end of the hallway. 

Naruto was so distracted by the thought of being late, that he didn't notice that his classroom was the same classroom Sasuke just walked into.

**"Who does that kid think he is? Messing with Sasuke like that?"** Sakura asked.

**"I don't know, but he's got guts, that's for sure."** Tenten said.

**"Y-Yeah, he does."** Hinata said.

**"What an idiot. Saying he's going to be late for class. He really IS a new kid."** Ino said. 

Naruto ran into his classroom and panted. Before Naruto could say anything else, he looked up and his eyes met Sasuke's eyes.

**"Heyyy, what are you doing here, Sausage?"** Naruto asked.

**"What are YOU doing here, loser?"** Sasuke asked.

**"This is my class, for your information."** Naruto said.

**"Yeah? Well, this is MY class too-Oh no."** Sasuke said.

**"Don't tell me."** Naruto said.

**Naruto and Sasuke: "WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!? DAMN IT!!"**

**"I refuse to accept this! I will not be in the same class as you!"** Naruto yelled as he pointed aggressively at Sasuke.

**"Shut up! Why do you have to be so fucking loud?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Who cares! I will not be in the same class as you!"** Naruto yelled.

**"I have a solution. You see the door? Why don't you take your loud-ass out of this school and go home and never come back."** Sasuke said.

**"Like hell I will! I'm going to stay right here! I will be the best in this school, believe it!"** Naruto said.

**"Whatever. Just do me a favor and keep your mouth shut."** Sasuke said.

**"Pfft, yeah whatever."** Naruto said as he leaned against the wall. 

***Bell rings**

**"YES! MADE IT!"** Naruto yelled as he held his fist in the air victoriously.

**"For crying out loud, SHUT UP!"** Sasuke yelled. 

**"(Groan) Get off my back, Sausage."** Naruto said.

**"(Groan) I can't believe I have to be in the same class with a loser like you."** Sasuke said.

**"Right back at you."** Naruto said. 

A few moments later, the rest of the students walked into the classroom and stood at the front of the class along with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was wondering why no one was taking a seat, so he decided to stay up at the front with everyone else. About 6 minutes passed by and there was no sign of a teacher anywhere. 

**"Hmm, why is the teacher not here?"** Naruto thought to himself.

**"Who knows. Here's what I do know, you've already made a fool of yourself and class has even started yet."** Kurama said. 

**"Shut up man. That Sasuke guy is a real piece of work and you know it."** Naruto said.

**"Maybe so, but I sense great power in him. Just watch your back for our sake, will you?"** Kurama asked.

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever."** Naruto said. 

Naruto was about to ask where the teacher was, when the classroom door opened and a man with grey hair and a mask covering his mouth walked in the class.

**"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady with her groceries."** the man said.

**"Bet, 5 bucks that that is a lie."** Sakura whispered to Ino.

**"No deal, it's definitely a lie."** Ino replied.

**"Anyways, good morning class. Nice to see you are all on time and standing at the front of the class as instructed by the entry forms."** the man said.

**"Oh so that's why nobody took a seat."** Naruto thought to himself.

**"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Before I assign seats, I will call roll."** Kakashi said. 

**"Well, I'll be going to sleep now. Good luck, Naruto. If you need my help, just wake me up and I'll help out in any way I can."** Kurama said.

**"Got it."** Naruto said as Kurama went to sleep. 

**"To start off, Shino Aburame."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Shino said.

**"Tenten."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Tenten said.

**"Kiba Inuzuka."** Kakashi called.

**"Here, and Akamaru is here as well."** Kiba said as he petted his dog.

**"I see. Next, Neji Hyuga."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Neji said.

**"Hinata Hyuga."** Kakashi called.

**"H-Here."** Hinata said.

**"Shikamaru Nara."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Shikamaru said.

**"Rock Lee."** Kakashi called.

**"I am here."** Rock Lee said.

**"Sai."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Sai said.

**"Sakura Haruno."** Kakashi called.

**"Present."** Sakura said.

**"Ino Yamanaka."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Ino said.

**"Choji Akimichi."** Kakashi called.

**"Here."** Choji said.

**"Sasuke Uchiha."** Kakashi called.

**Sasuke: ....**

**"Sasuke Uchiha?"** Kakashi called again.

**"Here."** Sasuke said.

**"And lastly, ah you must be the new student, Naruto Uzumaki?"** Kakashi asked.

**"Yeah, that's me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"** Naruto said as he gave a thumbs-up.

**"... I see, I will now assign your seats. Choji and Shikamaru, over there."** Kakashi said. 

**"Alright, my man!"** Choji said as he and Shikamaru fist bumped each other.

**"As long as you aren't such a drag, this year will go smoothly."** Shikamaru said.

**"Next, Kiba, you can sit over there with your dog since your dog is so big it might as well be considered a student. Why they let you bring the dog to class I will never know but oh well."** Kakashi said.

**"Nice, come on Akamaru."** Kiba said as they walked to their seats. `

**"Next, Sakura and Ino, you sit over there."** Kakashi said.

**"Ugh, I have to sit with Forehead?"** Ino asked.

**"Anyone but Ino Pig."** Sakura said.

**"Sorry, can't really change the seating arrangement."** Kakashi said as the two girls went to their seats. "Next up, Shino and Tenten, over there." Kakashi said.

**"Let's make this a good year, Shino."** Tenten said.

**"Very well."** Shino replied.

**"Next up, Rock Lee and Sai, over there."** Kakashi said.

**"Cool! Let's work hard this year, Sai!"** Rock Lee said.

**"Yeah, sure."** Sai replied.

**"Next up, Neji and Hinata, over there."** Kakashi said.

**"Let's go, Lady Hinata."** Neji said.

**"R-Right."** Hinata said.

**"And lastly, Naruto and Sasuke, over there."** Kakashi said.

**"Wait, what!?"** Naruto cried.

**"Oh no."** Sasuke said.

**"I REFUSE TO SIT NEXT TO THIS EMO FREAK!"** Naruto yelled.

**"And I refuse to be acquainted with this loser!"** Sasuke yelled.

**"Like I said before, I cannot change the seating arrangements, now take your seats please."** Kakashi said.

**"Ugh, whatever."** Naruto said as he walked to his seat.

**"This is going to be a pain in the neck."** Sasuke said as he reluctantly sat down next to Naruto.

**"Now, let's begin class for today."** Kakashi said.


	3. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reunites with Hinata, who he met in Grade School when he saved her from bullies.

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Face**

**"Actually, before we start class, I have something for all of you."** Kakashi said. 

**"And what is that?"** Shikamaru asked.

**"Your new Forehead Protectors."** Kakashi said

All of the student's eyes lit up when Kakashi said this.

**"(Chuckle) Yes, that's right. I have them here with me now."** Kakashi said as he went to his desk and pulled out a box. **"I will hand them out to you all now."** Kakashi said as he walked over to the first desk. **"Of course, I will now ask you all to please remove your current Forehead Protectors."** Kakashi said.

**"Yes! Finally! I tell you, this one was getting around tight on my head. Wait a minute, I forgot, I don't like you; why am I even talking to you?!"** Naruto said.

**"Shut up! Can you please stop yelling in my ear?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Hmph, whatever."** Naruto said. 

**"(Sigh) What am I going to do with those two?"** Kakashi said to himself as he began passing around everyone's new Forehead Protectors.

Once Kakashi had passed out everyone's Forehead Protectors, he walked back to his desk and got ready to start class.

**"Alright class, let us begin."** Kakashi said.

***After morning class, bell rings.**

**"I see, time for you all to head to lunch. Have a good meal and be ready to return to class when lunch period is over. Everyone except for Naruto can leave now."** Kakashi said as the students got up and left the classroom, except for Naruto of course.

**"Hmm, why did I have to stay behind?"** Naruto thought to himself.

**"Naruto, would you come here please?"** Kakashi asked as he stood up.

**"Yeah, sure."** Naruto said as he walked over to Kakashi. **"So, why did you have me stay, Kakashi Sensei? Did I do something wrong?"** Naruto asked. 

**"Well, you were pretty loud, but that's not why I asked you to stay behind."** Kakashi said.

**"Oh, okay, so what did you need?"** Naruto asked.

**"You are Minato Sensei's son correct?"** Kakashi asked.

**"I sure am-wait, Sensei?"** Naruto repeated.

**"Ah, yes, he used to be my Sensei when I was younger."** Kakashi said.

**"Oh, that's so cool! So, what about it?"** Naruto asked.

**"Well, your father actually reached out to me recently when he found out you were in my homeroom. He asked me to help watch over you while you're at school, due to that Nine Tails Fox thing you have inside you."** Kakashi said.

**"Eh!? Dad told you about that!?"** Naruto cried. 

**"Don't worry, I am not going to tell anyone else. I'm going to let you know that if you need anything at all, come to me and I'll see what I can do. I owe your father, so it's only fair that I help make sure you're okay."** Kakashi said.

**"Well, thanks Kakashi Sensei. I really appreciate it, believe it."** Naruto said. 

**"You're welcome. Now go get some lunch. And try not to get into trouble alright?"** Kakashi asked.

**"Yeah, yeah, don't worry."** Naruto said as he saluted to Kakashi and ran out of the room for the cafeteria.

**"I promise, I'll watch over him, Minato Sensei."** Kakashi said to himself. 

Naruto got his lunch and walked outside where everyone else was eating at the outdoor lunch tables. Naruto looked around at the filled up tables.

**"Hmm, looks like the girls are sitting at one table and the guys at the other table. Where will I sit?"** Naruto asked as he looked at the tables. **"Eh, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, I guess I'll just sit at that empty table."** Naruto said as he walked over to an empty tail a good distance away from the others.

**Meanwhile at the girls table,**

**"Hey look, there's the goofball."** Sakura said as she pointed at Naruto. 

**"He's always so loud."** Ino said.

**"Yeah, he's really annoying."** Sakura said.

**"N-No he's not."** Hinata said.

**"Hinata, why are you blushing?"** Tenten asked.

**"Uh, I'm not blushing, my face is just really red. I guess I'm not feeling well today."** Hinata said.

**"Come on, Hinata."** Ino said as she gave a sarcastic smile to Hinata.

**"Hinata, do you... like the new kid?"** Sakura asked. 

**"W-What!? N-No!"** Hinata stammered.

**"Hinata."** Tenten said.

**"W-What?"** Hinata asked.

**"You like him don't you?"** Tenten asked.

**"W-Well, I, uh, I mean, y-yes."** Hinata said.

**"Dang, this is the first time you ever see that guy and you've already fallen head over heels for him?"** Ino asked.

**"N-No! I've seen him before. I've met him before, I used to know him."** Hinata said.

**"Wait, you used to know him? When?"** Sakura asked.

**"It was back in grade school. You see."** Hinata said as she explained how she and Naruto met.

**Flashback**

**"Aww, look she's going to cry, you little baby!"** a kid said.

**"P-Please, stop."** Hinata said as she was starting to cry. 

**"You're a weak and stupid girl!"** a kid said.

**"Yeah, you'll never be useful for anything! You'll always be a stupid girl!"** another kid said.

**"(Crying) P-Please."** Hinata said.

**"Stop crying you stupid baby!"** the kid said as he shoved Hinata to the floor. 

**"Ow!"** Hinata said as she fell.

**"I told you to shut up!"** the kid said as he raised his fist and was about to punch Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes and braced for being punched. Right as the kid swung his fist at Hinata, his fist was blocked by another hand,

**"Huh?"** the kid said.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto, holding the kid's fist in his hand, preventing him from hitting her.

**"Leave her alone you bully!"** Naruto said.

**"What are YOU doing here? Is this your girlfriend?"** A kid asked.

**"Yeah is she your girlfriend?"** another kid asked.

**"No! But that doesn't matter. Just leave her alone!"** Naruto said.

**"You know what, whatever! Let's get out of here."** the kid said as he and his group of friends walked away. 

**"Hey, are you okay?"** Naruto asked as he held his hand out to Hinata.

**"Uh, y-yeah. Th-Thank you."** Hinata said as she took his hand and got up.

**"No problem. Hey listen, if those guys give you trouble again, come get me and I'll deal with them."** Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs-up.

**"O-Okay."** Hinata said as she smiled and blushed while tapping her fingers.

**"Cool. Well, I better go. Oh by the way, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"** Naruto asked.

**"Um, H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."** Hinata said shyly.

**"That's a nice name. Well, goodbye. See you around, Hinata."** Naruto said as he smiled at her and then walked away.

**"S-See you, Naruto-Kun."** Hinata said as she watched him go.

**Flashback End**

**"That's how I met him."** Hinata said.

**"Aww, that's so sweet."** Ino said.

**"That was such a nice thing for him to do."** Tenten said.

**"Well, since that is the case with you two, why are you still here, go talk to him, Hinata."** Sakura said.

**"N-No, I don't know what to say."** Hinata said.

**"What do you mean, just go up and talk to him. At least see if he remembers you."** Sakura said.

**"Yeah, come on, you can't be shy forever, girl."** Tenten said. 

**"Do you want us to bring him here?"** Ino asked.

**"No! He'll get made fun of if you do that. Uh oh."** Hinata said as she saw someone approaching Naruto's table.

**"What? What's wrong?"** Sakura asked.

**"It's Sasuke, he's walking over to Naruto."** Hinata said. 

**"Oh dear, get ready for the yelling."** Ino said.

**Back at Naruto's table,**

**"Hey, get out of my seat, loser."** Sasuke said to Naruto.

**"Dude! There are literally 6 other tables, go sit at one of those! Why you gotta be so picky, Sausage?"** Naruto asked.

**"Shut up and go to another table, Nacho."** Sasuke said with a smug smile.

**"NACHO!? HOW DARE YOU!"** Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed aggressively at Sasuke. 

**"Oh boy, looks like they're at it again."** Choji said.

**"How annoying. Can they do anything else aside from bickering with each other?"** Shikamaru asked.

**"You have to appreciate Naruto's courage."** Rock Lee said.

**"MY NAME IS NARUTO! NOT NACHO!"** Naruto yelled.

**"AND MY NAME IS SASUKE! NOT SAUSAGE!"** Sasuke yelled.

**"WHATEVER MAN! YOU'RE A DUMB EMO FREAK ANYWAY!"** Naruto yelled. 

**"You know what!? Enough! Let's just sit down and eat our lunch because I'm hungry."** Sasuke said as he sat across from Naruto.

**"You know what, I agree."** Naruto said as he sat back down. **"So, you like jazz?"** Naruto asked

**"What the fuck? Listen, just shut up okay? Just keep your fucking mouth shut, got it, loser?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Gee, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"** Naruto asked.

Then in an instant, Sasuke seemingly teleported behind Naruto and then put him in a choke-hold.

**"You listen to me, Naruto. If you ever bring up my family again, I'll kill you."** Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto and then sat back down. **"Now, you just keep your mouth shut and let's just eat our food."** Sasuke said.

**"Y-Yeah, okay. No problem bro. Sorry about that, is your family dead or something?"** Naruto asked.

**"One more word out of you and I break your neck. You got me?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Yeah, sorry. I'll shut up."** Naruto said.

**"Good, now keep quiet and eat your god damn food."** Sasuke said as they went back to eating.

**"Hey, uh, Sasuke?"** Naruto said.

**"What do you want now, loser?"** Sasuke asked.

**"(In head) Keep it cool Naruto."** Naruto said to himself. **"Look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being kind of a jerk to you. I guess I got a bit worked up. Maybe we could, I don't know, be friends?"** Naruto asked.

**"Why would I be friends with someone like you? That's just ridiculous, but I will accept your apology. Just do me a favor, don't bring up my family and just TRY to keep it down."** Sasuke said.

**"Sure, no problem."** Naruto said. 

As Naruto and Sasuke were eating, Kurama spoke to Naruto, after hearing what just went down between Naruto and Sasuke.

**"I see you've made a friend already."** Kurama said.

**"Eh, I wouldn't say that."** Naruto said to Kurama. 

**"Well, want my advice, I'd try making a friend out of this Sasuke. Like I said, I sense great power and strength in him. It would be good to have a friend like him who can support you during tough times. Plus during missions it would be helpful to have backup."** Kurama said.

**"It's not so easy as it looks. We don't really get along that well."** Naruto said.

**"Yeah, and who's fault is that? Maybe if you weren't so hot-headed, things could have gone differently."** Kurama said.

**"Jerk."** Naruto said to Kurama. 

**"Hey, loser. You wanted to know about my family?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Well, you don't have to tell me."** Naruto said.

**"Well, just so that you don't bug me about it later, I'll tell you. Meet me behind the school after classes, got it?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Behind the school? Do you want to kill me that badly?"** Naruto asked.

**"Look, if I wanted to kill you so badly, I would have broke your neck when I had you in a choke hold."** Sasuke said.

**"Eh, good point. Sure, behind the school after classes, got it."** Naruto said.

After everyone had finished eating, there was still 30 minutes left of lunch period, so the students just sat and chatted with each other.

**"So, Sasuke, want to talk?"** Naruto asked.

**"I'm going back inside."** Sasuke said as he got up and walked back inside the school.

**"Oh, okay, bye."** Naruto said as he watched Sasuke leave.

Naruto was left by himself as he just looked up to the sky. Meanwhile, Rock Lee was talking with Tenten, Sai was talking with Ino, while Sai was drawing a picture in his book, and the other boys were chatting amongst themselves. Hinata was sitting at a table and talking with Sakura, while also staring at Naruto.

**"Hinata, just go talk to him already."** Sakura said.

**"I, but, I can't."** Hinata said.

**"Come on, who knows, you might not get another chance."** Sakura said.

**"Oh, alright."** Hinata said as she got up and slowly walked over to Naruto's table. 

**"Hmm, I do hope I can make some new friends here at this school though."** Naruto said.

**"U-Um, N-Naruto-Kun?"** Hinata said shyly.

**"Hmm?"** Naruto said as he turned to face Hinata. **"Oh, uh, hello there. Can I help you with something?"** Naruto asked.

**"Um, w-well, you see. D-Do you recognize me, Naruto-Kun?"** Hinata asked. 

**"Umm, I can't really say for sure."** Naruto said as he examined Hinata's face more closely. **"Wait a minute, Um, shoot, I can't put my finger on it. What was your name? Hina? No, that's not right, uh, oh wait! Hinata! Hinata is that you!?"** Naruto asked.

**"Y-Yes, it's me."** Hinata said as she tapped her fingers together.

**"Hey, long time no see, Hinata. I haven't seen you since, what was it? Grade school? Sorry, I completely forgot all about you."** Naruto said with an innocent smile. 

**"He forgot about me?"** Hinata thought to herself.

**"You look a bit different from when we last met, if I remember correctly, you had short hair back then. Looks like you grew your hair out."** Naruto said.

**"Yeah, I did. So, did you not hear my name get called during roll?"** Hinata asked.

**"Oh, no sorry, I wasn't paying attention during the roll until I was called."** Naruto said.

**"Th-That's okay. It's really nice to see you again."** Hinata said.

**"Heh, heh, thanks. Nice to see you too."** Naruto said as he gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

Hinata smiled back at him. It had been so long since Hinata had spoken to Naruto and she was happy to finally reunite with him. Naruto had grown into a very handsome guy to Hinata. He was still in may ways the same goofy kid she remembered back in grade school, but that was okay. 


	4. Meeting the Boys

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Boys**

***NOTE: Everyone at this school, including Naruto are all Chunin. The Chunin exams already took place, most of the battles that were in the show still happened, although a few have been slightly changed.***

  * For Naruto and Kiba's fight, instead of Kiba fighting Naruto, Kiba fought Sai, who was with the group the whole time. Also, Sai wins that fight.



  * Rock Lee and Gaara still fought each other, but Gaara didn't inure Rock Lee as bad as he did in the show. Rock Lee still lost the fight, but only suffered a broken leg, which of course healed.



  * Shino and Kankurou actually have their fight, instead of Kankurou refusing to fight like in the show. Shino also wins the fight.



  * For Naruto and Neji's fight, instead of Neji fighting Naruto, Neji fought Sai and Sai won the fight.



  * Gaara and Sasuke actually finish their fight at the Chunin exams and it ends up being a draw.



  * Lastly, Sasuke was never cursed by Orochimaru.



**Now, back to the story...**

**Meanwhile, over at the boys table,**

**"I gotta say, Naruto may be a bit annoying and loud, but you gotta admit, he's a pretty cool guy."** Choji said as he snacked on some chips.

**"Why do you say that?"** Shino asked.

**"Choji's got a point. Think about it, who else has the guts to mess with Sasuke of all people."** Kiba said.

**"True, but that cannot be the only reason that he is cool."** Shino said.

**"Who cares, why don't we let him join us."** Choji said.

**"Very well. I am interested in learning more about this Naruto."** Shino said.

**"Same here, what do you say, Akamaru?"** Kiba asked.

**Akamaru: (Bark, bark)**

**"Awesome! Let's get Naruto over here."** Kiba said.

**"Yes, bring him over here."** Neji said with a harsh tone.

**"Neji, why do you look like you want to kill somebody right now?"** Kiba asked.

**"Because I have a feeling that Lady Hinata has a crush on this Naruto guy."** Neji said.

**"Well, yeah no shit, Neji. Look at how much she is blushing. It's pretty obvious that she likes him."** Kiba said.

**"You're right, as her cousin, I have to make sure he knows that I'm not going to accept any funny business."** Neji said.

**"Didn't you used to hate Hinata?"** Kiba asked.

**"I did, but I've come to understand that she is my family. As her cousin, it is my job to keep Lady Hinata safe."** Neji said.

**"At least THAT side of you has changed. You used to be a real asshole to her."** Kiba said.

**"Shut your mouth, dog boy."** Neji said.

**"Dog boy huh? Hey Neji, remember when you almost killed Hinata at the Chunin exams in middle school? Remember that, Neji?"** Kiba asked.

**"Do not bring that up!"** Neji said as he slammed his fist down.

**"Neji, as we have all been friends for a good amount of time, you should know that every time you talk shit about any of us, we have the right to remind you of when you almost killed your cousin. That is the rule."** Shino said.

**"Whatever, just bring that Naruto here."** Neji said.

**"Alright, hey, Shikamaru, go get Naruto."** Choji said.

**"(Sigh) Whatever, I'll bring him over."** Shikamaru said as he got up and walked over to where Naruto was sitting. 

As Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other, Hinata saw one of the boys, Shikamaru, approaching.

**"W-Well, I better get going. It was nice to talk to you again, Naruto-Kun."** Hinata said.

**"Same to you. See you around, Hinata."** Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs-up.

Hinata blushed as she smiled and walked back over to where Sakura was waiting.

**"Hey, yo, Naruto."** Shikamaru said as he walked up to Naruto.

**"Huh? Oh, hey, who are you?"** Naruto asked.

**"Shikamaru, nice to meet you."** Shikamaru said as he held out his hand to Naruto. 

**"Thanks."** Naruto said as he shook his hand.

**"Why don't you come sit with us guys?"** Shikamaru offered.

**"Wait, are you serious?"** Naruto asked.

**"Um, yeah. Come on already."** Shikamaru said.

**"Alright, sure."** Naruto said as he got up and followed Shikamaru to the boys table.

**"Hey, Naruto."** Kiba said as he waved to Naruto.

**"Welcome to the school, Naruto."** Kiba said. 

**"Gee, thanks, guys."** Naruto said.

**"Let me tell you something. You're a pretty cool guy, Naruto. You should hang out with us."** Choji said.

**"Wow, really? Thanks, guys. But, uh, where did this come from?"** Naruto asked.

**"Well, no one has ever stood up to Sasuke before. A lot of us tend to keep our distance from him, you have done the exact opposite with ease."** Shino said.

**"Keep your distance? Why? What did Sasuke kill someone or something?"** Naruto asked.

**"No, he just kind of gives off some weird vibes. Plus he's VERY anti social."** Kiba said.

**"We've tried to get him to hang out with us, but he never has any interest. He always stays by himself."** Choji said. 

**"I see. (Sees Neji glaring at him) Um, hey you looking at me?"** Naruto asked Neji.

**"Yes, I am."** Neji said.

**"Um, can I help you with something? Hey wait a minute, you look similar to Hinata. You her brother?"** Naruto asked.

**"No, I'm her cousin. Let me tell you this, if you do anything funny to my cousin, I'll cut your dick off."** Neji said.

**"Woah, woah, maybe I shouldn't hang out with you guys!"** Naruto said as he started to back away.

**"Hey, hold up Naruto. Don't worry about Neji, he's just very protective of his cousin and he has anger issues. It's all good."** Choji said.

**"Oh shoot, alright then."** Naruto said as he sat back down. 

**"The name's Kiba, nice to meet you."** Kiba said.

**"Nice to meet you too."** Naruto said.

**"And this is Akamaru, he's my best friend."** Kiba said as he petted Akamaru.

**"Hello, Akamaru."** Naruto said as he smiled at Akamaru.

**Akamaru: (Bark, bark)**

**"Wait a sec, why is it that he's allowed at school? Isn't it like against the rules to bring pets to school?"** Naruto asked.

**"In normal circumstances, yes. But Akamaru has always been my partner when it comes to ninja stuff and Jutsus."** Kiba explained.

**"Oh, okay, I get it. That's really cool."** Naruto said. 

**"Greetings, Naruto. I am Shino."** Shino said.

**"Um, are you a drug dealer or something?"** Naruto asked as he saw the way this Shino guy was dressed.

**"What? Why would you assume that of me?"** Shino asked.

**"Well, your face is so covered up, I can barely see any of your skin. And your wearing dark glasses too."** Naruto said. 

**"Are you offending my choice of clothing?"** Shino asked.

**"No, sorry. You seem like a cool guy yourself, Shino."** Naruto said.

**"Hmm, I have something to say."** Shino said.

**"Okay, I'm listening."** Naruto said.

**"Listen carefully... my favorite color is moss green."** Shino said.

**"Um, okay? Why did you have to make that so dramatic?"** Naruto asked.

**"That's just how he is."** Kiba said.

**"Oh, alright."** Naruto said.

**"And I am Choji."** Choji said as grinned.

**"Ah, so you're the fa-."** Naruto said before Shikamaru covered Naruto's mouth.

Choji's eyes opened wide and wild as if he was about to start raging.

**"Naruto, don't say that word. It's taboo to Choji."** Shikamaru whispered.

**"Oh shoot, my bad."** Naruto whispered back.

**"Were you about to say something?"** Choji asked.

**"Huh? Oh no. Not at all."** Naruto said.

**"Oh, okay."** Choji said.

**"Anyways, Naruto, I see you've already stolen a girl's heart on your first day here, am I right?"** Kiba asked. 

**"What? What are you talking about?"** Naruto asked.

**"What do you mean? Come on, man. It seems like Hinata admires you."** Kiba said as he nudged Naruto.

**"Wha? Nah, there's no way she would like me like that. Besides, we're old friends, nothing more, nothing less."** Naruto said.

**"I don't know, that's not what it looked like from where we were sitting."** Choji said.

**"Wait, what do you mean by, 'old friends'? I don't recall Lady Hinata ever mention anyone like you."** Neji said as he glared at Naruto.

**"Neji, chill man, we met in grade school."** Naruto said as he held his hands up innocently.

**"Oh, really? And how exactly did you meet her?"** Neji asked.

**"Well she was getting bullied by some jerks. One of them was about to hit her and I saved her. That's how I met your cousin."** Naruto said.

**"Hmm, alright. I thank you for doing that,, but don't you dare try anything."** Neji said.

**"Look man, I don't even like her like that. Like I said, we're old friends, nothing more, nothing less."** Naruto said.

**"So, Naruto, what type of Jutsu is your specialty?"** Shino asked.

**"I specialize in Shadow Clone Jutsu... that's it."** Naruto said.

**"That's it? Really?"** Kiba asked.

**"How troublesome. You're going to need to know more than one Jutsu, you know."** Shikamaru said.

**"Well, so far, I've been kicking ass with just my shadow clones."** Naruto said. 

**"Whatever, you do you, Naruto."** Shikamaru said.

**"So, what kind of Jutsus do you guys know?"** Naruto asked.

***Bell rings**

**"Oh shoot, well that's too bad. We can catch up later."** Naruto said as everyone headed back inside.


	5. Sasuke's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke meet up after classes and Sasuke tells Naruto about his past.

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's Past**

**Once everybody was back in class,**

**"Hello class, I hope you all had a good lunch. Now for the rest of the day, you only need to do one thing, you are to read and answer the questions in your textbook about the rules and regulations of the school. I have important matters to discuss with the other Jonin, so please behave yourselves. See ya."** Kakashi said as he left the room.

**"Really? We have to read this boring thing? This is lame, I tell you, lame!"** Naruto said 5 minutes into the reading.

**"Hey loser, mind keeping your mouth shut? Some of us are actually trying to do the work."** Sasuke said.

**"Okay, sorry."** Naruto said as he reluctantly picked up his textbook.

**Meanwhile in the teachers lounge...**

**"Okay, are all the freshmen instructors here, Shizune?"** the principal asked.

**"Almost everyone, Lady Tsunade."** Shizune replied.

**"Who is not here?"** Tsunade asked.

**"Kakashi Hatake isn't here yet."** Shizune replied. 

**"(Sigh) Why am I not surprised?"** Tsunade said as she face-palmed herself. 

**"Fear not, Lady Tsunade! I am sure Kakashi is on his way as we speak!"** Might Guy said as he gave a thumbs-up.

**"Yes, I'm sure he is."** Tsunade said. 

A few minutes later, Kakashi walked in the room, reading his book.

**"Kakashi!"** Tsunade called.

**"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"** Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.

**"Would you be so kind as to stop reading that book and join the meeting, please?"** Tsunade asked, trying not to yell in rage.

**"Of course."** Kakashi said as he put his book away and joined the other instructors.

**"Kakashi! You have arrived! Wonderful!"** Guy said as he put his arm around Kakashi.

**"Yes, Guy, I have. Let's focus now."** Kakashi said.

**"Yes, of course."** Guy said as he let go of Kakashi.

**"Now that we are all here, we will get started. As you all know, today is the first day of classes, therefore, we must make sure to be good examples for these Chunin."** Tsunade said.

As Tsunade was speaking, Kakashi noticed one of the teachers, Asuma Sarutobi take out his lighter and light up a cigarette.

**"Really, Asuma? I thought you gave up smoking."** Kakashi said to Asuma.

**"I did give up smoking, everyday that is. However, I only smoke on special occasions."** Asuma said.

**"And why is today special enough for you to smoke?"** Kakashi asked.

**"Its the first day of classes for the young Chunin that will one day become Jonin."** Asuma said as he cracked a smile.

**"Whatever. So, has your bad habit affected your relationship with Kurenai?"** Kakashi asked.

**"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, Kakashi."** Asuma said as he looked away.

**"Oh come on, we all know there is something between you two."** Kakashi said.

**"Yeah, well, when are YOU going to get a girl?"** Asuma asked.

**"Let's just focus on the meeting now."** Kakashi said as he went back to listening to Tsunade.

**"Oh, NOW you want to stop the conversation. I see how it is."** Asuma said as he too resumed focus on Tsunade's words.

**"Now, I will begin assigning 3 students to each of you instructors to make up your teams. Starting off with Team 1."** Tsunade said.

***Skip over to the important teams**

**"Next up, Kakashi Hatake."** Tsunade called.

**"Yo."** Kakashi said.

**"You will be the captain of Team 7. The 3 Chunin that you will be assigned are: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."** Tsunade said.

**'Good, looks like Naruto will be on my team. I just hope things don't get out of hand between him and Sasuke.'** Kakashi thought to himself.

**"Do you accept, Kakashi Hatake?"** Tsunade asked.

**"I do. I have no objections."** Kakashi said.

**"Very well. Next up, Kurenai Yuhi."** Tsunade called.

**"Yes, Lady Tsunade."** Kurenai said.

**"You will be captain of Team 8. The 3 Chunin that you will be assigned are: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Do you accept, Kurenai Yuhi?"** Tsunade asked.

**"I accept and I have no objections."** Kurenai said.

**"Next up, Might Guy."** Tsunade called.

**"I am here, Lady Tsunade!"** Guy said proudly.

**"You will be captain of Team 9. The 3 Chunin that you will be assigned are: Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga. Do you accept, Might Guy?"** Tsunade asked.

**"I accept and I have too have no objections! I will work hard to make fine Jonin out of the Chunin on my team!"** Guy said.

**"Very well. Next up, Asuma Sarutobi."** Tsunade called.

**"Yes, Lady Tsunade."** Asuma said.

**"You will be captain of Team 10. The 3 Chunin that you will be assigned are: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Do you accept, Asuma Sarutobi?"** Tsunade asked.

**"I do, and I have no objections."** Asuma said.

**"Very well."** Tsunade said.

***Skip over 10 more teams**

**"That will wrap up the freshmen teams."** Tsunade said.

**"Lady Tsunade, I have a question for you."** Kakashi said.

**"Speak."** Tsunade replied.

**"Forgive the interruption, but I noticed you failed to mention one of the students that is in my homeroom class, Sai. Is he not assigned to a team?"** Kakashi asked.

**"Sai has applied for the special courses of the Anbu Black Ops Classes. Therefore, he will not be assigned to a team. However, he has wrote in his application that he is willing to be a substitute for any team member if needed. He will still take normal classes with the other students, but he will also be taking the Anbu Black Ops classes."** Tsunade said.

**"Okay, thank you for the confirmation."** Kakashi said. 

**"Now, let us continue. While we will not be sending the students out for missions for quite a while, your teams will have meetings and activities planned during the school year. An email will be sent out to all of you later today providing details and a schedule. Tomorrow after classes will be the first day of your meetings with your squad. As we are all aware, the Jonin Exams will be here before we know it, so we must work hard to get these Chunin in shape and prepared for what is to come. Does everyone understand?"** Tsunade asked.

**All Instructors: Yes, Lady Tsunade.**

**"Very well, that will wrap up our meeting for the freshmen instructors. You may all return to your classes and I will call for the sophomore instructors. Dismissed."** Tsunade said.

With that, all the instructors bowed and left the room and headed back to their classrooms. Kakashi went back to his classroom and found all of his students working. Kakashi nodded at this and after reminding his students to continue their work, sat back at his desk and continued to read his book.

***Skip to the end of the school day**

The final bell rang for the school day and Kakashi spoke up.

**"Alright, class that will be all for today. I'm sure you've all signed up with the school's email so check your emails tonight for important information. Have a good rest of the day and I hope to see you all again tomorrow, class dismissed."** Kakashi said.

With that, the students got up from their seats and began to pack up and leave. As Naruto was packing his bag, he looked up an saw Sasuke looking down at him.

**"What?"** Naruto asked.

**"Don't forget our meeting behind the school."** Sasuke said as he left the classroom. 

**"Oh, yeah that's right, I have to meet up with Sasuke."** Naruto said as he packed his things and made his way out of the classroom. **"Bye, Kakashi Sensei."** Naruto said as he waved good-bye.

**"Bye, Naruto, see you tomorrow."** Kakashi said.

**"Believe it."** Naruto said as he gave a thumbs-up and left the classroom and quickly headed for the exit.

Naruto left the school building and walked around to the back of the school. When he got there, he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere.

**"Don't tell me he tricked me."** Naruto said to himself.

**"Well if he did, then we'll have to confront him tomorrow."** Kurama said.

**"Eh, I'll give him a few more minutes. He's probably just late or something."** Naruto said to Kurama. 

**"Alright, whatever floats your boat, pal."** Kurama said.

**"I see you're here finally."** Sasuke said as appeared out of nowhere.

**"Gah! You need to stop doing that, man!"** Naruto said.

**"Shut it, loser. Now, I'm only going to tell this story once, so listen up."** Sasuke said.

**"Damn, right to the point, nice."** Naruto said to himself. 

**"It happened on that one fateful day."** Sasuke said as he began his story.

**Flashback**

_**Present Sasuke: I was in preschool and I had just mastered my Fireball Jutsu, and was on my way home to tell my family of my success. As I'm sure you probably know, the Fireball Jutsu is something all Uchiha are capable of learning, so this was a big thing for me. Back then, I was as happy as any other child would be. I had a family like any other child. My father, Fugaku Uchiha, my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, myself, and my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. We were a happy family, at least I assumed we were. Anyway, as I was saying, I was on my my home.** _

**"Oh boy! I can't wait to tell mom, dad, and big brother of what I accomplished today!"** Sasuke said as walked happily home. **"Father will be so proud! Maybe he'll finally see me as much of a son as big brother."** Sasuke said to himself.

_**Present Sasuke: You see, my father always seemed to favor Itachi over me. For my whole life, I had tried to show father how strong I am. But, he always seemed to have Itachi come first in everything. My mother was a different story, she had no favorites and loved me and my brother equally. She was the sweetest mother around, I couldn't have asked for a better mother. My brother, well we got along fine. It just seemed like he never had any time for me. But we were still brothers and enjoyed each others company.** _

As Sasuke was walking, he greeted many of his fellow Uchiha's and villagers of the leaf. Sasuke decided to run home so he could tell him family as soon as possible. Eventually, Sasuke could see his home and ran even faster. What Sasuke didn't know, was that the moment he entered that house, he would witness something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_**Present Sasuke: I never thought anything bad would happen to my family. We were the happiest family around. But, I wonder now, was that ever true?** _

Sasuke ran to the front door of his house and opened the door. He set his school bag to the side and removed his shoes. As Sasuke shut the door and was about to call out to his family, he heard some strange loud noises. Sasuke could hear what sounded like glass being shattered and furniture being thrown or something. Sasuke could also hear his parents yelling in anger and in fear.

**"Huh? Father!? Mother!? Big Brother!?"** Sasuke called.

With no response from his family, Sasuke quickly ran to where the noises were coming from, the living room. The moment Sasuke looked into the living room, his eyes widened with shock and horror.

_**Present Sasuke: What I saw, when I went into that room, is something I will never forget, no matter how hard I try.** _

Before Sasuke's eyes, he saw Itachi, holding his father up by the throat, choking him. Fugaku was desperately trying to call out to Itachi and then to Sasuke.

**"Itachi... what... are... you... doing!? (Sees Sasuke) Sasuke! Get... out... now!"** Fugaku said as Itachi then pulled out a Kunai and the then stabbed Fugaku right through the heart and then ripping the Kunai put and stabbing him in the head, killing him instantly.

**"F-FATHER!"** Sasuke cried as Itachi threw Fugaku's lifeless body to the floor like an unwanted toy. 

Itachi turned to Sasuke and just stared at him.

**"Sasuke! Please! Get out of here! Hurry!"** Mikoto yelled.

Not even a second later, Itachi suddenly glared at Mikoto and then she seemingly froze on the spot. Unbeknownst to Sasuke at the time, Itachi had put Mikoto under a Genjutsu, so she couldn't move or do anything. Itachi then began walking slowly to Mikoto, with his Kunai ready.

**"Mother! Mother do something! Mother, no!"** Sasuke cried.

Mikoto, unable to move, was suddenly grabbed by Itachi and then with one swift and powerful motion, he used his Kunai to actually cut Mikoto's head clean off.

**"MOTHER!!"** Sasuke cried as he saw his mother's head roll on the floor. 

Sasuke then fell to his knees as he had just witnessed the murder of his father and his mother. He put his hands on his head as he began to cry. Sasuke then looked up to Itachi, who was now standing over him.

**"Big Brother... why? WHY!? WHY WOULD DO THAT!?"** Sasuke screamed as he got up and started weakly punching Itachi's leg. 

Itachi said nothing as just slapped Sasuke so hard in the face that he went flying and hit the wall. As Sasuke looked back to Itachi, he noticed something that he somehow didn't noticed before. It was Itachi's outfit. Itachi was wearing an outfit that Sasuke had never seen before. Itachi wore a long black robe with strange red symbols on it. Itachi then looked at Sasuke and spoke to him in such a calm voice.

**"Even if I told you why, you wouldn't understand. Why should I tell you anything?"** Itachi asked.

**"Why!? I thought you loved mother and father!"** Sasuke cried.

**"I did, but they were in my way of achieving my goal. Therefore, they had to die."** Itachi said.

**"What kind of goal is that!? A goal that requires you to kill your family!? Why is something like that, your goal!?"** Sasuke cried.

**"Like I said, you wouldn't understand."** Itachi replied.

**"Why?"** Sasuke said again as he looked down in sadness.

**"My task requires that my whole family dies, but, I will spare you. Only for the sole purpose of seeing if you can grow up to become anything in life other than a pathetic weakling."** Itachi said as he began to walk away.

**"I... won't... let... you.. get away with this!"** Sasuke yelled as he pulled out his own kunai and tried to attack Itachi.

Itachi just slapped the kunai out of Sasuke's hand and then he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

**"I said I would spare you. Don't make me change my decision."** Itachi threatened.

**"You... monster!"** Sasuke said as he was being choked.

**"Go ahead and tell the authorities about this. It won't matter, you know why? Because no one will ever find me. I have no intention of coming back here. And if I do, then you know its for a good reason. I'm leaving now. Don't follow me, or you die."** Itachi said as he just dropped Sasuke to the floor.

**"You won't get away with this, big brother."** Sasuke said.

**"Shut up!"** Itachi yelled as he punched Sasuke hard in the face that he began to pass out.

Right before Sasuke passed out, he heard Itachi's last words.

**"From here on out, we are not brothers. We are enemies. Remember not only this and this event, but also remember these words, 'Pain to the world.'."** Itachi said as Sasuke finally passed out.

**Flashback End**

**"I woke up a while later and cried over the dead bodies of my mother and father. And that is what happened to my family. Did you get all of that, Naruto?"** Sasuke asked.

**"... Shit. I, I'm so sorry man."** Naruto said.

**"Good, now remember, don't bring up my family again, or you're going to get it."** Sasuke said as he then began to walk away, leaving Naruto alone.

**"Wow, that was dark."** Naruto said.

**"I agree, I never would have guessed something like that."** Kurama said.

**"It'd be best if I never mention his family again."** Naruto said.

**"You better not, unless you want problems with that guy."** Kurama said.

**"Yeah, well, let's go home."** Naruto said as he began to also make his way home.

**"Yes, I am famished and tired."** Kurama said.


End file.
